


𝓘𝓯 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓗𝓲𝓶

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Summary: Bad and Quackity are roommates. Bad went through some trauma while being in a relationship with Skeppy. Quackity is always there to comfort the demon. Seggs happens sometimes
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch mentioned
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	𝓘𝓯 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓗𝓲𝓶

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BAD!" Skeppy yelled at his boyfriend.

Bad teared up "What....what did I do?" 

"YOU'RE JUST SO WHINEY! YOU DON'T LISTEN! I CANNOT FUCKING DEAL WITH YOU" The younger male yelled 

"B-but..."

"B-BUT! OH HUSH- I REALLY DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR EXCUSES LIKE GOD DAMN SHUT THE HELL UP" Skeppy cut in

Bad started crying "I'm...I'm sorry"

Skeppy started laughing "NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT SORRY"

The demon quickly sat up in a cold sweat. 

He looked around before seeing someone stand over him 

"NO NO NO! IM SORRY SKEPPY DON-"

The person hugged him 

"Bad- calm down... it's me, Quackity. I'm not gonna hurt or yell at you"

Bad started crying even more and hugged him back

"I-I'm sorry....I just...I get night terrors after that night" 

Quackity sat down on the bed 

"You've never really told me what happened.....do you feel comfortable telling me?"

Bad sighed and nodded 

"Okay...Skeppy loved me to death at first! We were doing amazing..but after a while, he stopped caring about how I felt. He yelled. And one day he hit me..." 

Bad started hyperventilating remembering the abuse he was put through 

Quackity hugged Bad "Hey- hey- hey- calm down. You don't have to tell me it's fine!"

Bad hugged Quackity back still not being able to breath 

The flashing backs and night terrors he got

"Hey, breath...inhale...exhale" 

Bad followed the younger boys movements and began to calm down

"I-I'm sorry I really am" 

"Shhhh... it's okay" 

Bad hugged the younger boy tighter 

"Its okay. He cannot hurt you. Im here for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEAN NOTHING AGAINST SKEPPY! THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT!


End file.
